<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AU-gust 6: Hospital Roomies by K1ng_K3ndra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759138">AU-gust 6: Hospital Roomies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1ng_K3ndra/pseuds/K1ng_K3ndra'>K1ng_K3ndra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1ng_K3ndra/pseuds/K1ng_K3ndra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's just a snarky guy I guess *shrug*. AU-gust 6: HOSPITAL</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>AU-gust 6: Hospital Roomies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuugi woke up in the hospital. Not really sure what happened, he laid and looked around at the white sheets around him and the empty white room. There was a window, and the gauzy curtains fluttered as a gentle breeze blew in. He attempted to adjust himself to sit up a little and noticed that he was having unusual trouble. He looked down and lifted the sheet to find his leg fully encompassed by a cast. He guessed that would be the reason for his current predicament. </p><p>He heard a slight rustle, and turned around to see that on the other side of him from the window was a heavy white curtain, meant to provide privacy. </p><p>He called out, “Hello?”</p><p>There was another rustle, but no response. He could faintly see a shadow of a mass which had shifted downwards, as if whoever was on the other side was sitting up but had decided to lay back down. </p><p>“Hello? I’m sorry for bothering you but I would like to speak to a nurse regarding what happened.” </p><p>“I’d like to speak to a nurse about changing rooms, I don’t want to have some cute little chat with you,” came the reply with vitriol.</p><p>Yuugi shut up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>